


Sexual fantasies

by wyeth0206



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyeth0206/pseuds/wyeth0206
Summary: 就是一溜溜性幻想的段子，没有文笔，纯粹是写给自己看的





	1. 口交

康纳扭动着头，涨红着脸从紧压在脖颈后的魔爪里挣扎出来，惹来手主人颇为扫兴的一瞥。  
“你为什么非要压住我的脖子不可？！”康纳严厉的控诉。  
“因为我想琢磨你的表情。”大团长直言不讳，停放在刺客脖子后的手指挠了挠那一团软肉，他胯下张牙舞爪的阴茎跟着朝前移动，满含威胁的抵在刺客唇边，“快点，康纳，还没结束呢。”  
康纳朝上翻的白眼明白无误的唾弃这个借口，但他什么也没说，即使下一秒他微闭的嘴被乘胜追击的性器忽的塞满，他也只是停顿了下，便用舌头在滚烫的柱身上打转，同时用吸吮的动作一次次将阴茎吞入再吐出。  
这实在不应该是他能干的，甚至不该是他会去干的事。但他就这样毫无芥蒂、心甘情愿的跪在海尔森的打开的双膝中，将对方的老二吸得咂咂有声。他梳的整整齐齐的长发被男人打乱，披散在微垂的肩上，称的人柔顺的过分，可一联想到隐藏在他身体里爆发般的力量，又会令人觉得迷惑，迷惑于这一矛盾之下的强硬和脆弱。  
正如海尔森坦言，他在琢磨他的神情，不再是试探，而是明白真切的用双眼来证实。  
“所以，如我所言，你很喜欢我这样对你。”  
康纳无法回答，只是凶狠的瞪了他一眼。不过海尔森也没打算听他的回应。  
“你喜欢粗暴，不管是这样把阴茎捅进你嘴里，还是从背后上你。你总是会表现出和一般情况下不同的兴奋，不仅仅是你享受到了，更多还是因为你打心底就喜欢我这样对你。”  
康纳被一个意料之外顶入给噎的双眼发红，但还是怒视着他，满脸不服输。  
“或许下次，我可以用绳子把你绑住，然后用上马鞭。你会不会在我还没爱抚你的时候就高潮了？”  
海尔森说完，扣在康纳颈后的手兀然收紧，狰狞的阴茎完全顶进刺客的喉咙深处，阴茎涨大，粘稠的体液一股脑射了进去，因为太多，很多都从刺客嘴角溢出，沿着下巴滴落到衣服的领口。至始至终，康纳都没有丝毫抵抗的放松自己，唯有紧闭的双眼能看出微微颤抖的痕迹。  
海尔森忽然抬起他的下巴，和他睁开的眼睛对视。  
“可以了，你今天做得很好。”  
他说着站了起来，开始整理自己，不一会儿，他回头望去，高大的青年除了嘴唇微红外，衣着整齐，再无一丝异样。  
“走吧，康纳，我们的时间不多了。”


	2. 圈养

小王子的名字叫康纳，他被关在一座孤独的高塔上。他从来没踏足过塔外的世界，从来没有踩到绿油油的青草，未曾触碰潺潺的溪流，也没有闻过花开的香味。他与世隔绝，没有自由。高塔的背后是日夜怒吼的海洋，海浪永不停歇的拍击着海岸，深蓝的夜色被切割成碎片，从紧锁的窗户中落下，一片片反射到小王子盛满泪水的眼中。  
他与外界的唯一联系只来源于他的父亲，一个戴着帽子、身着披风的国王。康纳时常忘记他的模样，只因为他爱用帽子遮住他的双眼，让康纳无法辨别他的神情。他的披风宽大而冰冷，每当它拂过康纳光裸的身体时，总能引起小王子畏惧的颤抖。  
小王子一边惧怕他的到来，一边无比渴望他的出现。  
至少，每当国王抱住他，一同倒在铺满羽毛垫子的床上，用巨大坚硬的阴茎劈开他的身体，深深插入他紧致湿滑的肠道时，小王子能从这种夹杂恐惧与快意的混乱中感受到一丝温暖。当怎么都驱散不去的冰冷包围着他，小王子唯有用力攀住身上的男人，如飓风中一片无助的叶子，攀住他唯一的巨木。他的愿望很小，只是渴望和他再近一点，让剧烈跳动的胸膛之间没有一丝缝隙，让他不至于如此的寂寞和孤独。  
当他们做爱时，厚重的天鹅绒会把仅有的两扇窗户封得死死的，屋内漆黑一片，只能听到小王子被体内疯狂搅动的硬物逼出的胡乱呻吟以及国王隐忍的喘息。  
国王忽的用手盖住他的嘴，猛地一次将滚烫的肉柱捅到最深时，原本已经巨大的不可思议的阴茎再次涨大，顶住小王子敏感颤抖的肠壁开始射精。喘息声稍减，小王子躺在床上失去了浑身的力气。  
但这只是开始。  
国王很快翻过他的身体，从背后拉开双腿，露出被操弄的红肿的入口，他探入手指，毫不怜惜的插入后抽出，带出混合着肠液的精液，再次将硬起来的性器送进去。他会一直用各种体位将小王子狠操一遍，直到第二天凌晨，还能从天空中分辨出星星的方位，国王才餍足的停下，收拾衣物，立刻恢复成一贯的高不可攀。帽檐下压，遮住他看不清楚的双目和他所有的情绪。  
小王子醒来后面对一室空寂和供他一周食用的食物。如同一只被圈养的小鸟，只是没了翅膀。


	3. 裸体围裙

“你的癖好真奇怪。”  
“不只是我，我敢打赌百分之九十的男人都有过这种念头。”  
“那我为什么没有？”  
“如果你也有，我会很烦恼的。”  
说话的男人从背后轻轻靠着他，双手以一种极为猥亵的方式揉捏康纳裸露的屁股，满意的看着它像面团一样被捏成各种形状。  
康纳尽职尽责的埋头洗碗，但羞耻和兴奋比油渍更难缠，他扭开水龙头，水滴落在盘子上，四散飞溅，一股水注喷到他胸前印有碎花的布料，很快就留下一大片湿润的印子。和打在颈后滚烫的呼吸截然相反的清凉，令男孩下意识的耸了耸肩膀。  
“你故意买的这种根本不防水的布料吗？”康纳抱怨的咬着唇。  
男人终于玩弄够了那对浑圆，转而穿过那层薄薄的围裙握住了男孩已然兴奋起来的勃起。紧贴的胸膛因轻笑而微震。  
“可你根本不讨厌。”  
“我只是——唔，喜欢成熟点的方式。”男人技巧性的用拇指按压龟头，让怀里的男孩像毛毛虫一样难耐的扭动。  
“成熟的意思还包括趁我不在的时候用跳蛋把屁股塞满对吧。告诉我，康纳，你穿着紧绷的牛仔裤出门招摇的时候就不怕把裤子打湿吗？”  
根本不是这样！  
他只是太想念海尔森，才会实在受不了的时候用了跳蛋，而且是第一次。至于第二天忘记取出来又恰巧被回来的海尔森发现就只是个意外而已！而这个从来不允许任何其他东西捅进康纳小屁股的暴君第二天就买了条情趣围裙回来，还强迫他洗碗的时候穿上。  
一根手指毫无预警的插了进来，轻而易举的，甚至还发出淫荡的水声。  
“如果再有下次，我会在你这里用你想象不到的玩具玩弄到再也合不拢为止。明白吗？”  
如果不是他的手指刚一进入炙热的甬道，就被四周缠绕的肠壁咬的那么用力的话。康纳可能还有胆量回击他。但此时的他涨红着脸，双腿因为快感而颤抖，胸前的乳头挺立起来，隔着湿淋淋的布料都清晰可见。而海尔森却依旧只用手指满足他，让他顿感空虚。  
最后，他只得委屈的点头。这副可怜样除了让人心痒难耐外，根本毫无用处。  
被按在水槽前，双腿大开的接受海尔森强硬的抽插——这并不在康纳的性幻想名单里。  
“可惜，在我这里确是。”男人在一个用力挺入后，咬上男孩的耳朵。


	4. public sex

被捆着手脚扔到地上时，康纳被迫吸了一大口灰尘，剧烈的咳嗽起来。他听到周围热闹的人声，深色的布料遮住他的眼睛，但如果对着光线，他能隐约分辨出前方隐隐绰绰的身影，但一时间他并不知道自己身在何处。  
直到一只手拾起他的衣领，将他从地上拎起来。他试过扭开头躲闪，但抓握在胳膊上的手纹丝不动，而康纳之前因为对抗一群圣殿骑士而正浑身乏力。  
手的主人动了，原本扣住他胳膊的手转而捏住他的肩，巨大的力气迫使康纳趔趄着后退，他以为会再次滚落在地上的时候，后背忽然抵上一个结实温厚的胸膛，而且让他更为窘迫的是他正好坐在对方腿上。  
牢牢束缚在身后的手无意中触碰到对方冰凉硬挺的布料，绣着纹路的金属扣，正随着主人的呼吸微微起伏。  
“你是谁？”他浑身紧绷，戒备令他声音低哑。  
康纳感觉耳边有手指划过，动作轻微到几乎无法察觉。一个猜测浮了上来，青年深棕色的脸霎时红透。  
“你——”他兀然咬住下唇，背后的人正沿着他侧颈轻嗅着，熟悉又陌生的气息让刺客敏感的缩着肩膀。原本撩过他发丝的手沿着他的下巴抚弄至喉头，康纳无声的咽下口水，触觉因双眼被遮住而更加敏锐。  
“呵。”一个意外的声音从前方传来，康纳原本软下去的腰又嗖的挺直，脸上热的烫手。他这才想起他身处的地方并不是什么私密空间。一联想到他正跨坐在男人身上的画面被其他人肆无忌惮的观看，顿时扭动着腰想要离开。  
“松开我！”  
身后的人一言不发，忽然掰过他的脸，热辣的气息袭来，康纳本能的忘记了挣扎，微微张开嘴接受对方强势的亲吻。他喉咙深处发出别扭的闷哼，被捆绑的手紧紧抓住男人的衣服，好像这样就多了份安全感一样。深入口中的舌旁若无人的卷过他的一起共舞，啧啧的水声让康纳头昏脑涨，裤子里的小家伙也开始不安分起来。  
他隐约察觉周围的声音停顿了一下，然后再次热闹起来。  
汗水不知何时爬上他的额头，甚至有几滴浸湿了眼布。他徒劳的眨眨眼，只能看到前方昏暗的一片。  
忽然，鼻尖捕捉到一丝酒香，并非来自身后的人，而是更前方，或许是尘封的酒窖，更有可能是某个人手中的酒杯。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，甚至盖过了屋子里的窃窃私语。  
这是个非常可怕的体验，但吻住他的男人不给他丝毫逃离机会的，一边紧咬住他的唇，扣在腰腹的手钻进袍子的下摆，熟稔的隔着裤子玩弄起他的勃起。  
从亲吻的间隙里，康纳低声求着他，求他不要在这里，不要在这样的地方。但男人显然没打算听他的，手指开始抠挖着刺客硕大的阴茎顶端，让他浑身痉挛着昂头，拼尽全力才抑制住一声惊叫。  
他看起来一定淫乱极了，他能感受到投射在身上那些陌生的、混合着欲望的目光，这让他阴茎更硬了。  
他别开脸，任由男人啃咬他的颈窝，衣服被撩开，男人早已经没有再控制他，这让他更有余裕的揉捏他饱满的胸肉，然后那只富有魔力的手忽的拉扯下他的裤子，康纳惊醒般徒劳的用颤抖的声音求饶。  
“求你了，别在这儿。”  
裤子被整个脱至膝盖，沾上油脂的手指插入身后隐蔽的入口。康纳剧烈的大声喘着气，连自己都不知道的开始伴随着身后手指的节奏晃动起腰。  
颈侧被反复啃咬的快要麻木，痛觉离他而去，只剩下白色光芒在眼底炸开，他的手不知何时早已松开，扶住身后男人的手臂，缓缓坐下，让屁股一寸寸吞下男人的阴茎。  
眼泪糊了他一眼，他根本无暇去关注任何事，只有深深停留在肠道的粗大和喷吐在耳边的喘息提醒他这一切都来源于心甘情愿。赤裸的双腿被掐住，打开，身后剧烈的动作每次都确保阴茎全根没入，碾压过刺客敏感的肠壁，然后进入到最深处留下占有的标记。  
康纳不记得自己哭喊出声没有，他犹如波涛中的小船，一次次被波浪打翻，攻占，失去了全部的抵抗，在这无止境的攻击中，他尖叫着射了出来。  
体内的粗大再次涨大，抵开他收缩的肉洞口开始射精，耳边的喘息带着缠绵悱恻的爱意，然后是夸赞的话语。  
“做得好极了，我的好儿子。”


	5. 人鱼（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有路人x人鱼康

在船上待了快一个星期后，海尔森才得知船舱隐蔽的某处关着一条人鱼。把钱全输给他的大副刚喝完好几瓶朗姆酒，眼神游离，口齿不清的向他道出这个秘密，更像一种下意识的讨好。当时海尔森用手指叩了叩斑驳的桌子，面露怀疑。  
“你是指比一般鱼都大的那种怪模怪样的稀罕物？”  
大副摆摆手，打出一个响亮的酒嗝，脸上的得色显示其正迫不及待的倾诉胸中的秘密。  
“天，我说的是人鱼，真正的，人鱼——我们在一个浅滩看到它，它打量我们就像什么新奇的东西，直到我们用渔网把它捞上来。你绝不可能把它和那些愚蠢的鱼相提并论！一开始我们还能看到它，直到上周恰好您上船之前，船长不知道去哪儿神通广大的找到一口大缸，把它当成自己的所有物一样藏了起来，警告我们要恪守秘密否则就会被扔到海里喂鱼，就好像真有人会怕他一样——不过我猜那个喜怒无常的混球是来真的。最大的可能是，一旦我们到陆地他就把人鱼高价卖了，这种货物起码值好几箱金子。”  
“可你就这样随便告诉我了？”海尔森瞥了下他浑浊的双眼，放下手里的纸牌。  
“我觉得您是个上等人——”他歪趴在桌上，自以为小心翼翼却又贪婪的看着海尔森的手边，堆放着被他输掉的钱币，“或许透露些新奇的小消息能让您的旅途不那么乏味。这船上既没有女人又没有美食，如果不是混口饭吃，我根本不会呆在这艘破船上。”他面露抱怨，喝光了最后一口酒，随手将酒瓶扔到角落里，抹了把嘴，忽然，一丝意味深长的微笑爬上他沧桑的脸颊，他靠近眼前这位禁欲的先生，声音低的像躲藏在洞里的蛇，“而且我曾经听说，有很多大方聪明的船长会故意在船上放条人鱼，就为了让他手下那群耐不住寂寞的水手能有事做，您懂我的意思吗？我发誓亲眼看到船长偷偷摸摸的下去一呆至少一小时。”  
海尔森沉默着，将手边的钱币推了过去。他得承认，连日来枯燥的旅行让即便是他也产生了好奇，除了打牌喝酒和闲逛，就只剩下对着狭窄昏暗的房间发呆的份。这意料之外的探险也不失为一种打发时间的方式。况且一踏上这艘船开始，他便对那位语气不善并且吝啬多疑的船长感到不快。若能找到回击他的方法，海尔森很乐于牺牲一晚的休息。  
大副心满意足的把钱塞回口袋后，冲海尔森耳边飞快的说了几句，最后偷偷看了看附近，夸张的伸个懒腰，眼里闪着赌徒特有的兴奋，“这该死的运气，我得再去试一把，先生您请自便吧。”  
——  
简单的避开几个根本毫无意义的巡逻水手（或许他们自己都没意识到在做什么），海尔森下到最底部的一层，漆黑晃动的船体给人一种眩晕的错觉，他适应了几秒，直到听到微弱的水声。  
和拍击在木质甲板上有力的浪击不同，这个声音相当微弱，就像鱼缸里的鱼翻了个身。  
海尔森循着声音，一路上再未遇见其他人，这似乎印证了大副的部分话。直到他走到一个最宽敞的仓库，藏在层层累高的货架背后是一桶桶朗姆酒，但无法掩盖依旧窜入鼻尖的浓重鱼腥气。  
一想到有可能看到黏糊糊翻着白眼的死鱼漂浮在水面的场景，海尔森有些迟疑的靠近前方横挂着的一张粗糙的帷幕。  
与之前想象截然不同的，帷幕之后是一片粼粼的水光，其中却有一抹突兀的幽蓝，正是从海尔森面前这个半人高的透明水缸中映射而出的。在海尔森因这奇异的光线而咂舌时，蓝光忽然变弱，犹如拥有生命力一样极快的蜷缩到角落。  
他惊讶着，甚至没有思考任何的危险性走到了水缸的边缘，透过悬挂在头顶一盏摇晃的煤油灯，看清了水底的生物。  
是了，你绝对不会把它和鱼相提并论。  
一个人，又不完全是人，它修长的身躯拥有着漂亮的线条和肌肉，乌黑的长发飘散在水中，自腰部以下被一层淡蓝色的鳞片包裹，颜色从浅到深最后汇聚到漂亮的尾鳍。他——这次海尔森愿意这么称呼——沉在水底，背对着海尔森，似乎睡着了。  
这完全超越了海尔森目前的认知，让他意识到见识的浅薄。就像每一个被神奇景象所打动的人类一样，他忍不住想再靠近点，弯下腰，腰间的金属挂饰无意中撞击到平静的水面。  
就在这时，那条人鱼忽然动了动，扭过头，迟疑的看了过来。  
海尔森不知道该怎么形容他看到的一切。  
他有一双漆黑的眼睛和沉默且过分友好的面孔，海尔森甚至怀疑他是否拥有智力，但他在看到自己的那刻，平静的眉头赫然紧皱，微微蜷缩的肩暗示他的畏惧。  
这是一条惊惶的被囚禁的小人鱼，没有海尔森预想的奇幻传说中才有的硕大胸部和金光闪闪的长发，甚至都没有一张绝世的面孔，他看起来平凡极了，无辜极了。可海尔森却觉得只这一眼就再难挪开视线。  
“你——”他正准备说话，忽然从背后传来脚步声，他立刻敏捷的越过堆成人高的方形大木箱，把自己隐藏在布满灰尘和蜘蛛网的阴影里，恰好看见那位船长拖着一条瘸腿，骂骂咧咧的走了进来。  
“那群白痴、凶手、强奸犯！等我有了钱一定把他们全扔到牢里关一辈子！呸！”他嘴里诅咒着的十有八九是那批玩忽职守的船员，显然有什么深深的惹恼了他，骂了一阵子，走到货架旁，忽然一脚踹在玻璃缸上，发出一声闷响，水波激荡，让角落里安静的人鱼跟着晃动起来。  
“过来！你这个天杀的混蛋！”船长冲他嚷嚷，挥舞着拳头，然后背对着海尔森忽然转动起一个圆形的形似船舵的机械装置，紧接着是一阵金属摩擦的声音，两条光滑结实的铁索不知道什么时候从水缸中缓慢升起。海尔森心底蹦出个想法，果然，原本默不吭声的人鱼忽然在水中翻滚，和冰冷的装置做着抵抗，但没过多久，他的鱼尾不再折腾，金属声继续，直到他的双手被高吊着抬离水面，如同待宰的羔羊。  
他一定试过反抗，他手臂的淤痕和脸上愤怒的表情都说明这一点，尤其他的鱼尾上几处明显的因鱼鳞脱落而露出被水浸泡过久的惨白伤口，竟徒然令海尔森有些愠怒。  
“每次都要搞出这种动静，你就不嫌累。”  
待人鱼被移动到船长手边时，他得意的哼了声，掐住他的下巴数落，“得亏你有条不一样的尾巴，否则我早就打断你的四肢让你像狗一样在地上爬来爬去。”他说着，粗鲁的揉搓人鱼的头发和耳朵，喉咙低哑的笑着，满意的看着被吊着的人鱼因手臂的疼痛而皱眉的样子。  
“我已经找到了一个买家，不管他是穿着制服还是带着帽子的衣冠禽兽，总之他开出非常丰厚的价，足够我后半生衣食无忧。噢，我会想你的，小人鱼！虽然刚捉到你的时候，凶悍的像条鬣狗，可是看看你现在，多么乖巧的小绵羊！让人心生怜悯，忍不住好好的疼爱你。”  
人鱼试图别过脸，避开他的触碰，却被他用力掐住脖子，高高的巴掌挥了下去。  
“别给我装傻，我知道你聪明的很！”他不高兴的从裤子口袋里摸出一把锋利的匕首，在人鱼脸上比划着。“还记得上次给你的教训吗？如果你不希望我再拔掉你剩下的牙，就给我乖乖的——”  
这个暗示令人作呕，海尔森忽然想起了之前大副的话。果然。下一秒，船长猛地用力把匕首插进木柱上，开始动手解裤子。  
一阵恶心袭上心头，海尔森并未料想到这句下流话会带来这样的实际感受。起初这只是个猥亵的暗示，就像破落小酒馆里男人之间私底下对女人屁股或者胸部的幻想。但当他真的亲眼目睹时，这并不是一种有趣的娱乐，至少对这条人鱼不是，他的脸上浮现出挣扎和痛苦是真实的，这种单方面的加注在他身上的强迫只让人感到不适。  
“张开嘴。”船长没有废话的捏住人鱼的下巴，粗糙的手指闯入他的嘴，迫使他张大嘴。他立刻粗喘着将挺立的阴茎送到人鱼嘴边，故意粗暴的抓起他的头发，让人鱼昂着头，壮硕的阴茎一下子闯进他口中。  
意外的，人鱼的视线和海尔森的相撞，那双眼睛在光线下竟有着猫科动物一般的冷静。即使他的嘴里被迫塞了根人类的阴茎，他依旧看起来沉默并被动。  
船长飞快的挺腰在他嘴里抽动，原本的低喘变得急促而高昂，他满足的双手捧住人鱼的脑袋，把他的嘴当成肆意发泄的对象。或许随便给他一条鱼他也能像发情的动物一样捅进去。  
“动一动你那该死的舌头。”他故意拖长嗓音，语含威胁，“既然你根本不会说话，你的舌头就只有舔我老二的用途了。”  
海尔森别开脸，却无法避开耳边，男人因满足而越来越大的喘气。  
甚至还有水声。  
这让他克制不住的回头，立刻被人鱼不断吞吐腥红性器的嘴角吸引了目光，此时，因吞咽困难而溢出的口水正沿着无法闭合的嘴角一滴滴落到地板上，在空寂的船舱里清晰可辩。  
船长忽然昂着头，艰难的从喉咙里发出快窒息的闷哼，十指紧扣在人鱼浓密的发丝中，剧烈的挺动几下，整根阴茎几乎都捅进人鱼喉咙深处。然后，一切安静下来。  
“做的很好。”他气喘吁吁的从人鱼嘴里抽出疲软的阴茎，上面还沾着白色的液体，被他胡乱的涂抹在人鱼脸上。他如同观赏货物一样打量着无动于衷的人鱼，忽然用手掌在他小腹下摸索起来。  
海尔森的第一反应是他又想对那漂亮的鳞片做什么，但很快，人鱼在他胡乱的抚摸下忽的弹动起来，过大的尾鳍甚至差点扇到他脸上。这无疑又惹怒了暴虐的船长，他刷的抽出剑，用刀背用力的击打在鱼尾上，几下之后立刻皮开肉绽，甚至还有一丝血迹从受伤的地方蔓延开。  
他转动着禁锢人鱼的机械，让他朝前继续移动，然后下降，直到整条鱼尾都平躺在灰尘弥漫的木地板上。  
船长立刻跨在他腰上，让他无法动弹只能徒劳的扇动着尾鳍。从海尔森的角度根本无法知道他在做什么，却见人鱼忽然剧烈的上下弹动，从喉咙里发出一声低沉的呜咽。  
那声音像孩子的哭声，让海尔森头皮发麻，袖剑几乎出鞘。船长忽然跳起来，紧紧捂住手掌，红色的血液喷涌而出，他发出一阵痛苦的嘶吼，猛地踹了几下地上的人鱼，立刻从口袋里翻出什么包住伤口，跌跌撞撞的朝外跑去。  
这意料之外的变故让海尔森不再迟疑，立刻走了出去。  
人鱼躺在原地，胸口微弱的起伏表示他还活着，海尔森看到他小腹下部沾着血的地方，有一块鳞片被残忍的剥开，露出里面粉嫩的肉色，而上面还卡着一小节手指。  
“我的天。”这是海尔森头一次被彻底惊到了。  
就在他试探着俯下身查看的时候，人鱼忽然睁开眼，鱼尾猛地朝他袭来。他和那个色欲薰心的船长完全不同，十分轻松的避开了，紧接着，人鱼试图再次攻击他，但也许是因为疲乏，或者是伤痛，更有可能是手臂长时间被禁锢，他的攻势只起了一半就弱了，巨大的鱼尾疲劳的摊在地上，混合着血和灰尘。  
海尔森决定先解开他的手，机械转动的声音没有让人鱼有所反应，但随即的忽然放松令他诧异的睁大眼睛，朝海尔森看了过去。  
“我不会伤害你。”他这样说，随后颇为赞赏的指着那根断指，“你做得棒极了。”  
人鱼循着他的目光看过去，苍白的脸染上一抹复杂，海尔森并没有明白他的反应，指着鱼缸说：“你想要进去吗？”  
人鱼这次认真的看了他一眼，果断的摇头。  
真有趣的反应，海尔森心想。除了多了条鱼尾，他跟人类毫无差别。  
他心里飞快的盘算着如何才能解救这条人鱼的时候，忽然船身发生了剧烈的抖动，随后是一阵恐怖的天旋地转，他没能控制住翻滚着撞到货架，随后他听到木头开裂的巨响，风暴的咆哮，海水忽的喷涌进来。  
糟糕。海尔森在注意到正是他手臂下的船身正在开裂时，心里唯一涌出的想法是人鱼至少能得救了吧。


	6. 康纳性转

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这其实是性转的下篇，上篇只存在于我的脑子里

可能事情的原因并不复杂。

也许恰好今天海尔森的衣领有些随意的凌乱，又或者，他充满欲望的眼神不断从头到尾打量着她，仿佛她根本一丝不挂的站在他面前，更大可能性来自于海尔森就只是坐在办公桌后面冲她伸手，而且从头到尾只说了两个字。

“过来。”

她本来只是过来把查到的间谍细节告知海尔森，顺便挖苦一下他那群手下的低效率，但似乎只过了那么该死的几分钟而已，就变成她坐在海尔森怀里，刺客袍子被扔在脚下，衬衣褪到小臂，她丰满匀称的双乳暴露在空气中，正伴随着身后男人一遍遍把她撞到桌边的强劲动作而淫荡的摇曳。

康纳无助的攀住桌子，无意识的抓住任何能碰到的东西，嘴里发出她自己都无法辨认的呻吟。仅仅是耳边男人的吐息就已经足够她湿透，更别说用力咬住男人粗大的花穴在每次全根吞入时羞耻又火辣辣的抽搐着。

距离康纳忽然变为女性才过去一周而已，但海尔森起码至少每天操她一次，等康纳意识到的时候，这一切发生的频率有些过高了。

就好像，比起以前的他，海尔森更钟情如今身材更为娇小且丰盈的她。

“……唔！”一次重重的顶入，康纳小腹剧烈收缩着，仰着头达到高潮。

海尔森被她咬的舒服极了，缓下动作靠坐回去，让气喘吁吁的康纳倒在怀里，一边缓缓动着腰，一边放肆搓揉那对弹性十足的乳房，故意把它们捏成各种形状。

“你今天话很少。”他满意的声音像融化的丝绸，黏在刺客耳边，间或轻轻咬住红润的耳垂。

康纳喘着气，手指摩挲男人的袖甲上的花纹，一时没有开口。

“虽然你以前也如此——”游动的手滑到半遮半掩的身下，轻巧的捏住充血肿胀的阴蒂，用指甲戏弄深深吞入阴茎的肉唇，引来身上的刺客甜蜜的颤抖。

“累了？”

“——也不是。”她慢吞吞开口，声音还透着嘶哑，“我有个问题要问你。”

“尽管问。”他忽然抱住她起身，让她在怀中转过身，压上宽大的书桌。

忍受着刺激的花穴还在敏感的蠕动着，康纳看着男人的面容，断断续续的问出口：“所以……啊，你更喜欢女人对吧？”

瞬间明白康纳的意有所指，海尔森皱着眉，闷闷的吐出一口叹息。

“你几乎让我软了。”他缓缓抽出，直至沾着体液的龟头彻底离开正拼命挽留它的肉洞，换上拇指捅了进去，就为了看康纳承受不了的样子。“这就是你闷闷不乐的原因？”

“难，难道不是吗？从那天开始，我们做爱的次数——”她顿了顿，脸更红了，“远高于我还是，呃。”

“还有呢？”海尔森挑眉，把她的腿分的更开，温热的手掌心沿着光滑的腿根向下蔓延。

“……而且你以前不会射在里面。”

如果不是离的够近，海尔森可能根本就错过了这句话。笑容忽的爬满他的脸。他把住康纳的腰往下一拉，坚挺的性器再次插入她湿滑的体内。

“我得承认，忽然转变的你让我的确充满喜爱，因为每次上床不至于都要跟你吵一架或者干脆打一架，但并不表示我更喜欢这样的你。我喜欢操你，当然了，无论怎样的你都让我着迷。而我之前若是每次都像现在这样射满你肚子，我确定事后你没办法心情愉快的冲我嚷嚷。

“所以你只是在及时行乐，而且还十分关心我的健康？”康纳总算听出什么，但这个答案并不让她满意。该死的圣殿骑士，她就不该跟他说这些恶心话。

“你可以这样想，但肆意操纵你的身体的感觉的确让我兴致高昂。用不着为了这个生气，还是你以为等你一旦变回去，我就会对你失去兴致？”

海尔森忽然加快挺动的速度，粗大阴茎不断抽出然后插到底，彼此的耻毛沾满了纠缠溢出的液体。当感受到康纳因无法抵抗的激情而情不自禁咬紧他时，再也无法忍耐的，整个人粗喘着伏在她身上，扣住她的手臂，满含占有欲的咬上她的唇。

“我永远没办法对你失去兴趣。”


	7. 自渎被撞见

海尔森敢肯定昨晚送到他房间的晚餐——暂且不管那油腻腻的汤勺和餐盘——加了什么特别的玩意儿，让他在饥肠辘辘兼火气难消的情况下竟然倒头就睡到第二天。而等他头脑清醒的前往甲板的路上，每个船员都竭力避免和他视线对上这点让他更肯定了自己的猜想。  
外面正在下雨，甲板上湿淋淋的，一两个船员正在努力又徒劳的用拖把把积水处理掉。他观察着远方起伏的海平面和头顶上静止不动的乌云，恼怒的按住帽子，在呼啸的海风中大跨步冲向船长室。  
“康纳！为什么把船停——？！”海尔森猛地住口。  
他几步之外的床边，闷红着脸的康纳正拼命把手从裤子里拿出来。  
空气凝结了几秒，一种名为内疚的情绪迫使海尔森迅速合上门，看向别处，好留给他儿子最后一点可怜的体面。狭窄的船长室逼仄又闷热，这其中流淌的特别气味让海尔森觉得口干舌燥同时坐立难安。连日来追击丘奇而不得的愤懑积攒过多，让他表现的粗鲁和不近人情。康纳是唯一无处可逃，不得不承受这一切的人。在受够了海尔森后，只能用点狡猾的手段，才能赢点少得可怜的私人时间来处理自己。  
而在目睹这一切之前，海尔森甚至根本没意识到康纳具有这“通俗”的冲动呢。  
就在他脑子里充斥着乱七八糟的念头时，被一个意料之外的，无比轻巧的，落在地板上的撞击声吸引了注意力，随后，一根银白的金属棒滚到他脚边。  
他下意识的瞥了眼康纳，见他对此却没有反应。他已穿戴整齐，早早把脸埋在帽檐下，只露出紧抿的嘴和僵硬的下巴。  
他看起来并不打算和海尔森讨论这个，当然了。  
于是在这阵尴尬的静默中，大副带着兴奋和焦灼的声音适时插进来，让两人都暗自松口气。  
“注意礁石！准备迎敌！！”  
康纳匆匆几步跑出去，就像背后有猛兽在追赶，又像再多呆一秒就要窒息似得。海尔森体谅的留在原地，没有第一时间跟上去，反而俯身把那根金属棒捡起来，好奇的端详。  
有他手掌长，约一指细的银质物，除了一端被做成球状并雕刻着浅浅花纹外，并无特别之处。但海尔森不是幼稚孩童，先不论它出现的时机有多么巧合了，更别提透过明亮的光线能轻而易举看到上面残留的透明液体。  
伴随着轰隆的炮声骤然响起，海尔森返回甲板，透过火药燃烧后的浓烈白烟，前方，数艘横帆船陈列在开阔的海面上，正毫不留情同时正中下怀般冲他们投射连绵不断的炮弹。  
康纳嘹亮的指挥在头顶响起，在看到海尔森靠近时有过短暂的停顿，但在他一如前几天那样走到康纳身边，如鹰般锐利的视线携着愤怒的火花只顾射向敌船后，康纳稳住船舵，船帆扭转，在洋流的推动之下，如振翅欲飞的鹰一般朝迎宾号驶去。  
后面的胜利比料想的更容易。  
唯独，在拿下所有船只的过程中，海尔森一直保持着几近慷慨的沉默，只有在康纳冲他征询关于丘奇的处置意见时，才仿佛从漫长的思索中回神，用难以捉摸的眼神看向他。  
“当然了，他是我的。”他只这样说。  
在协助康纳他们将物资运回目的地后，海尔森以休息为由婉拒了大副提议去岸上消磨时间的邀请，独自回到他的房间。  
他需要安静，记录，反思。都可以。  
几个小时过去后，在摊开的日记本中，他记下的文字寥寥无几。更多的时候，渴望和挣扎同时侵扰着他。他竭力克制自己不去深入研究那根金属棒，因为光是去猜测它究竟从康纳体内哪个地方掉下来的——仅仅只是这样而已——便已让他情欲高涨。  
在试图挖掘他儿子足够的可取之处之前，他未曾料到首先竟会对他产生别样的“兴趣”。  
他忍不住回想他们一同旅行的途中，康纳那身厚实的刺客服也难以遮掩住的傻气，以及大部分时候让他翻白眼和头疼的莽撞和固执，是否无形中增添着他的魅力？  
答案在欲望的推动下变的模棱两可。如果他此时多一份理智的话，又会对此嗤之以鼻了。但裤子下的隆起则完全不是那么回事。  
海尔森讨厌这样难以掌控的感觉，硬着头皮在日记的崭新一页写下最后一个字后就已经烦闷到无法忍受。他松开腰带，靠坐在椅子上，任由裤子滑落到脚踝，粗鲁又快速的撸动着腿中央肿胀的阴茎。  
他深深吐口气，决定短暂的妥协。尤其当他半眯着眼睛，不由自主回忆起清晨，康纳走过他身边时，黑发飞扬的样子。  
他更硬了。沉闷的吐息里已不仅仅是为了排解欲望。  
他回忆着康纳在面对危情时专注坚毅的眼睛（他毫无疑问海尔森见过的最顽强的战士，这让海尔森脑海里这场意淫变得精彩的多），还有青年长期在荒野中攀爬和厮打锻炼出的坚实的背部肌肉和宽阔的双肩。更多的，是流连于黑暗中，裸露到胸口的衣衫，他紧皱的眉头下汗水在肆意流淌，就连喘息都是无声的，他会听话的跪在海尔森命令他的任何一个地方，然后——不，他肯定会拒绝的，但海尔森不会给他这个机会不是吗？  
然后他会用上那根漂亮的金属棒，就像他自己独处时会做的那样。  
他就快到了，尤其当他摆动着腰，在脑海中用康纳无从拒绝的方式操干他的时候——  
但有句该死的俗话是怎么说的，报应不爽？  
海尔森兀的睁开眼，和刚踏进一步的康纳四目相对。  
“——！”  
比他所能想象的想要糟蹋甚至得到的那双明目更有神、更深邃。海尔森微闭上眼，阴茎怒张着，射的满手都是。  
康纳呆若木鸡，海尔森却旁若无人的用毛巾擦拭下体的白浊，然后是双手，直到他开始穿裤子，刺客才捡回自己的意识，脚步虚浮的开始朝外挪动。  
“你准备去哪儿？”  
海尔森的声音懒洋洋的，像刚吃饱的猫。  
“我来叫你，晚餐，一起。”语无伦次的刺客背对着他，脸上红的快冒烟。  
“啊，那真是好极了。”他走了过去，忽然捏住青年的手肘，让他毫无意外的差点跳起来。  
“这是你的吧？”他冲康纳摊开手，掌心里是那根莹白的金属棒。  
没打算试图产生点共情的海尔森对康纳急遽变化的脸色一点表示也无，只是在临走时忽然将他拉近，一个吻，短促的相触又分开，近乎礼节的距离。  
但康纳根本没有一点拒绝的意思。这让海尔森立刻开心起来。  
“这次追击完成的非常棒，或许饭后，我们可以继续聊聊。”

THE END


	8. 发情期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 又名，工具人海参

“我就想着，时间也快到了。”  
紧锁的塔楼顶部房间，忽然传来压抑的闷哼，伴随着一阵布料撕裂的声响，在安静的缺少人气的走廊中，男人低沉的话语如同幽灵在窃窃私语。  
厚重的红色木门背后，交媾才刚刚开始。  
“之前是两个月，这次你的发情期似乎推迟了。”海尔森边说着，边恶劣的掐了掐被紧压在他身下的男人那对饱满结实的臀肉，“因为冬天的缘故吗？”他厚重华贵的披风从进门前就被凶残的拔掉，扔到满是灰尘的角落，一想到一切结束后过来清理“战场”的老管家一脸沉默和鄙视的模样，就让他额头抽疼。  
“我就该给你打造个塞子，把你这淫荡的洞给堵上。”他平静的挺动着腰，手指划过两人相连的地方，大拇指用力往鲜红的肉缝中挤进去一半，惹来身下黑发的男子委屈又疼痛的呜咽。  
“不情愿？那倒也是。”海尔森忽然抽出整根阴茎，拇指如愿以偿的挤进肉洞，熟练的挑逗按压充满弹性的肉壁，“我猜没什么能堵住你这个汁水淋漓的洞穴，瞧它把我吸得多紧。”  
在重重捅进抽出后，海尔森往后坐在屋内唯一的一把椅子上，抓住青年光滑柔软的头发，迫使他凌乱的鼻息靠近沾满体液的阴茎，“尝尝你的味道。”  
从黑发中露出的是一张年轻的充满男性魅力的脸庞，深棕色的肌肤上刻着黑色的狼图腾。他此刻被情欲笼罩，如黑琥珀的双眸浸满了泪水，他从喉咙里泄出一两声人声根本无法模仿的低吼，但随即渴望爬上他的脸，用不着引导，他微闭上双眼，颤抖着，几乎是迫不及待的含住面前的性器，从他体内抽出的液体被他舔的干干净净。  
“收起你锋利的牙齿——”海尔森沉重的吸口气，赞赏的揉捏着他的耳垂，“对，就是这样，用你的舌头，像猫一样，粗糙却柔软。我猜你在野外也是这样舔着你自己，对吗？”  
青年听明白他的意思，点头的同时让粗壮的肉柱吞的更深，成功迫使男人忽的高昂起头，差点缴械投降。猛地推开他的脸，海尔森的语气不再游刃有余，“够了，淘气鬼，我还需要用它来安抚你的后面。”他缓慢的抽出阴茎，紧盯着柱头在对方嘴角留下的乳色液体，眼眸深处此刻才展现出真正的欲望。  
“乖孩子，这是给你的奖励，现在，坐到我身上来。”  
康纳，这个被海尔森这样称呼的属于野外的精灵，每隔一段时间就会忽然出现，用颤抖发烫的迷人身体和不断冒出淫荡汁水的屁股来缠住他，成为海尔森乏味暴君生涯中唯一甜蜜的插曲。他不是没好奇过，比如把他困在这栋无人敢踏入的孤塔。但每当激烈的性爱结束后，康纳就会消失不见，成为海尔森无法追踪的虚影。  
“所以，怎么才能锁住你？”海尔森任由康纳在他身上剧烈起伏，欣赏他被阴茎填满后露出的痴态。他深深舔吻上康纳胸前的奇幻印记，在他饱满弹动的胸脯上印下一个个占有欲的牙印，在康纳重重坐下的同时配合着朝上挺腰，两人相连的地方不断流出粘腻的透明，把海尔森的长裤打湿了很大一块。  
“看在我裤子的份上，你至少也该给我个答复。”  
回答他的是康纳急剧收缩的甬道。  
这个可恶的小荡妇！  
海尔森用力扣住他柔韧的腰，忽然起身，两人撞到旁边的墙壁上。海尔森抬起他一条腿，快速猛烈的往他双腿间那湿滑炙热到不可思议的缝隙里冲刺，纵容康纳在他怀里剧烈颤抖着，用比人类更为锋利的指甲穿透马甲，在他背上留下点点血痕。当几次沉重的顶入后，被摩擦的滚烫的肉穴如有意识般咬紧阴茎，不留一丝空隙，紧接着一大股液体自深处流出，海尔森再也无法忍耐的把自己顶到最深处，停留，只为确保康纳满肚子都装满他给予的一切。  
被按住承受射精的康纳整个人僵住，眼角发红，喉咙深处毫不羞涩的发出舒服的吼叫，却被海尔森忽然而至的吻给阻断。  
他仿佛受到惊吓般一动不动，直到海尔森的舌头沿着他唇缝钻了进去，康纳这才理解了过来，飞快喜欢上这样的亲密。哪怕在男人意图结束时，他依旧贪婪的跟上去，怯怯的一遍遍舔着男人湿润的嘴角。  
一阵凉风自未关严实的窗缝传来，海尔森瞥了眼窗外的天色，缓缓松开康纳的腿，只为看他被操透而扶着墙壁发抖的样子。   
只是，在他心底深处还是有点不爽的。  
这会儿，暴君一边将人操进柔软的床铺里，一边看着康纳迷乱的脸而自我安慰，反正，也已经这样了。他一口咬上青年的后颈，竭力保证在被当成工具人的这一天一夜里要吃到足够多的甜头。  
毕竟，没人喜欢吃亏。


End file.
